


Getting Murdered First

by odofidi



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 6x07, Cuddles, Drabble, Episode Tag, I don't know. Maybe?, M/M, Moira Rose - Freeform, i think, so soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odofidi/pseuds/odofidi
Summary: Little moment at the end of 6x07That's not David's side of the bed.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 296





	Getting Murdered First

**Author's Note:**

> So someone pointed this out on twitter and I couldn't get the idea out of my head until I sat and wrote it out. 
> 
> This is very short. And very silly. But this show makes me soft so, what are you gonna do.
> 
> No one beta's my stuff so any errors are simply my own.

“So does this happen every night?

“Um, no. No it doesn’t.”

Patrick couldn’t help smirk at David’s response, an obvious lie if he had ever heard one. He lifted his eyebrows at David and watched as he attempted to hide his smile, pressing his face into Patrick’s arm.

“ _Dad-uh_.” Alexis squirmed against her mother in the other bed. “ _Please_.”

“Come on Moira.” Johnny placated, grabbing his wife. “Let’s go. Let the kids get some rest.” Moira pouted, walking away into the other room. “Night kids.”

“Mmmm.” Alexis’s muted response came in a flurry of magazine pages as she attempted to right herself in her small bed.

“Night, Mr. and Mrs. Rose!” Patrick called after them as Johnny shut the door.

“No. Nope. Don’t do that. Don’t engage.” David shifted down in bed further, picking up his phone.

The three of them attempted to get as comfortable as possible, David and Patrick in the tiny twin bed definitely not made to hold two grown men, and Alexis attempting to put her ransacked bed back together. David couldn’t keep the grin off his face. He never would have thought that this would become his life when first entering this motel room three years ago.

“So, I have a question.” Patrick looked down at David as he leaned against the headboard.

“Hmmm?”

“Why are you on my side of the bed?”

“I’m sorry?” David attempted to look innocent as he continued to scroll on his phone.

“You’re on my side of the bed.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“David.” Patrick deadpanned. “You physically shoved me off your side of the bed not two weeks ago claiming that, your side was your side, and no matter what bed we were ever in, it would bode well for me to remember that.”

“Mmm. Sorry, no. I don’t recall this conversation.”  
  
“David!” Patrick breathed out a laugh at the ridiculousness of the man laying next to him.

“Fine! Because being in love means you get murdered first.”

“What?” Patrick was fulling laughing at this point. David could be unorthodox about a great many things, most of which Patrick found deeply endearing. This was a new one.

“Being in love means you get murdered first. If someone comes in, they’ll murder the person closest to the door first.” David felt he was being incredibly reasonable. Patrick should want to be murdered first, obviously. David scowled as he heard his sister’s scoff. “Shut it, Alexis.”

Patrick’s face shifted from laughter to fondness in an instance. “Okay.” He scooted down so that he was lying fully next David. “Does being in love also mean you’ll share your pillow with me?” David rolled his eyes and sat up slightly, moving his pillow over to the center of the bed so that Patrick could rest his head on it as well. Patrick shifted to his side, his chest pressed up against David’s shoulder. “Thank you.” He leaned forward and kissed David’s temple.

David pouted in an _aww_ moment and turned his head to kiss Patrick fully, bringing one hand up to stroke his cheek. “Ugh you two.” Alexis’s exasperation called through room. “No hanky panky while I’m here.”

“Hanky panky? What is this, _I Love Lucy_?” David’s face twisted into disgust.

“I mean, we do have the twin beds…” Patrick struggled to keep his laughter to himself.

“Ugh you two are the worst.” Alexis clicked the light off and flipped over, facing away from her brother as she pulled the blanket up around her shoulder.

“Night, Ethel.” Patrick’s smirk could be heard through the darkness. David laughed as Patrick nosed into his arm, still laughing at his own joke. Patrick locked eyes with David in the dark. “Night, Lucy.”

David smiled, leaning forward to kiss Patrick softly. “Night, Ricky.” David shifted onto his side, Patrick’s arm winding its way around David’s waist, his hand sliding up under his sleep shirt as they settled into a familiar, if not backward position.

“Love you.” Patrick whispered into David’s neck. David’s murmur of a response was drowned out by Alexis’s groan of protest.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to all of us finding our Ricky or Lucy. Or Fred or Ethel for that matter.


End file.
